


Need.

by schizophrenic



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenic/pseuds/schizophrenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't want what he needs; he lack of want comes from lack of knowledge and the welcome of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need.

Terrible moments these were, utterly terrible – and this had to have been the third—no forth night, that Louis hadn't allowed Lestat to take him out to feed. He'd become inert without his feedings, Lestat had told him that since the day of his change, but Lestat did understand, just enough since . . . that had only been a couple of weeks ago.

It was quiet in Lestat's room, Louis's breathing, which to be noted wasn't necessary, was the only real sound. The blonde watched him, staring at his back only because it was the only thing he could see. Louis's back was turned to him, lying on his side. He wasn't asleep or anything of that sort, Lestat knew. If Louis was asleep, or whatever sleeping to the vampires was, he wouldn't be trying to hard to avoid the blonde and stay silent. Actually, when they shared the larger coffin together, Louis was more keen to the idea of covering himself with Lestat, feeling the closure of another near him, and liking the almost safe feeling of it.

"So you expect to ignore me, _mon cher_? I'll force feed you if I must, but you can't keep going like this." And it wouldn't be the first time that Lestat had force feed him blood.

He did the last time Louis fed actually, straddling him and pinning him to the floor, and slitting his own wrist with his fangs then pressing the wound against Louis's mouth when he managed to get him to gasp. He nearly spat it back up, but Lestat some how got him to keep it down.

Louis's breathing stifled for a moment and he shifted, just enough to let it be known that he had heard with the other male had said, but he lack of actual words said that he didn't approve, and wouldn't comply.

It plucked one of Lestat's nerves, but he held his temper, shifting over to Louis – they had been on the floor – and he placed a hand on his fledgling's shoulder, leaning down to nestle his nose in the crux of his neck, letting cold breath shift the loose strands of hair. Louis whimpered, green eyes shifting over to meet his sire's gaze, his eyes pleading with him, not to stop, but to understand why he was being so avoidant.

He didn't want this—this life, this room, and the coffin that was mere feet away from him, or the blonde man kissing at his neck. No, he didn't hate Lestat, just what he did, and how he seemed to trick him to make it seem almost glamorous. Well, glamorous to a man that wanted to be dead. And now he was, and this death was far worse than the other. He couldn't kill like Lestat did either, and he couldn't pretend that the death of those humans didn't matter.

Those kisses however, meant nothing . . .

"Lestat, I'm sorry, I just can't—"

"Hush . . ." Lestat mumbled, spooned up against the other vampire, fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp which relaxed him just enough.

Of course Lestat understood, he was a new born once before, and though he only had a sire for a few moments, and took to everything quicker then Louis did, didn't mean that he didn't know of the confusion and fear of it all. Louis would come around eventually, he knew it. And if he didn't, that Lestat would think of something else, just so that Louis was at least somewhat happy, or at least close to it.

With a sigh, he turned his head, just to have a better look at Lestat, and then Louis allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and led out of the room, shaking with the anticipation to just return and hide away in his coffin for another night.

 

Louis started at the body, pliant in his hands, the head of the male rolled back past his shoulders, his pale eyes glossy and glazed. It made the green eyed vampire toss the body away, backing against the wall behind him as if the corpse would come back to life and attempt to harm him for what he had done.

The body collided with a wall, and he heard the satisfied snap of the deceased's neck and he closed his eyes firmly when he felt Lestat's arm on his shoulder.

" _Mon dieu_ , Lestat, you can't really expect me to do this every night . . ." He muttered, eyeing the red trickling down the dead man's neck, tickling the hunger in his pallet that just made him want to drink again. His eyes closed once more and he shook his head, turning his head away and trying to ignore the smell of misty sweet iron wandering around his nose, tempting him to find another mortal.

"I do . . . but I know you won't." Lestat said with a sigh, placing a finger on Louis's blood stained lips, liking the color there and admiring it. He just wanted him to appreciate it himself.

Louis went to question his words, but Lestat kissed him first, a mere peck before he trailed his tongue over his lips to wipe the blood away. Louis's breathing halted and he waited for the blonde male to stop before he regained himself again, staring past him at the cars and people moving past to make sure that no one stared and that no one could see them. His heart paced in his chest, and he was vaguely sure that Lestat could hear it and was inwardly mocking him for getting flustered from something so frivolous.

Actually, Lestat was rather flattered, in more ways then one.

"You're doing this in front of a corpse, Lestat." Louis whispered, mostly just trying to get him off. It wasn't as though he disliked it, but he knew that he should.

"He won't mind . . ." But after another little kiss he stopped and took his fledgling by the arm, his hand almost warm on his flesh. But it meant nothing, just like the blood and the kisses, it was just to make Louis feel better and to help him get used to it all. Louis knew it, and wouldn't question it.

He licked his lips thoughtfully however, looking down as he was led through the people, and he was sure he would have been left behind had it not been for Lestat holding him like he was. It almost made him smile actually, and he would have if he knew where they were going.

It didn't take long to find out really, and honestly even if Lestat could be arrogant at times, he did know how to make a person feel better. He took him to the place where he saw his last sunset, sitting next to him in the grass and staring at Louis, who had brought his knees to his chest and was sobbing, the blood running down his cheeks; Lestat wanted to make him stop, but that would be useless.

He wrapped an arm around him, letting him rest his face against his shoulder and cry there, and Lestat did nothing more then stroke his arm, almost feeling sorry for inviting him to this. He sighed, looking up for a moment just to look around then down to his fledgling again.

"I'm sorry, _mon amour_ , I should have never done this to you," Lestat whispered against Louis's hair, kissing the very top of his head.

"I asked for it." He said, though his voice cracked and he was still crying a little through his words.

Lestat lifted the other male's head up, holding his face in his hands and he stared at him, a frown tugging his own lips and he wiped the male's tears away with his thumbs, going to lick the blood away, but Louis did before him. His eyes stayed locked on his sire's all the while and the crying stopped. Lestat's heart pounded for a moment, but he calmed and looked down, chuckling at his own stupidity.

Maybe, it was just companionship that he needed, not just having Lestat wander around with him, but actual _passion_ to make him at least some what feel human again. Lestat was a romantic, Louis thought, and they had somewhat gotten along for the short amount of time they had known each other. Maybe, just maybe—

"Yes." Lestat said, suddenly, interrupting Louis's thoughts, blue eyes a little wide from sudden realization.

"Yes?" He asked, almost confused as to what exactly the other male was saying yes to. His head tilted forward a bit and he shivered as the dried blood was licked from his cheeks, his eyes shifting upward then closing entirely, his breathing almost disappearing completely. He didn't need to breathe, but that didn't matter.

"Companionship . . . yes, that's what I've wanted, Louis, but I wasn't going to force it on you." He mumbled after the green eyed vampire's face was clean of the blood and his own skin was faintly pink again.

Louis nodded slowly in understanding, leaning forward, and letting his lips meet Lestat's, but instead of the gentle little pecks that Louis had not gotten used too, he was pushed back into a tree, his arms pinned by his wrists as his mouth was all but ravaged. Lestat cut his tongue on one of his own fangs, letting the blood drip into Louis's mouth, and the fledgling lapped at it before the wound closed and he whimpered, just accepting the tongue all the same.

And the lack of need to breathe came to good use then, up until the point where Louis became fidgety and Lestat pulled away, smiling at him.

"You'll get used to it well enough, _mon cher_ , all of it." Lestat said, brushing the black hair out of Louis's face, and sitting next to him, deciding that they'd leave, when ever his fledgling saw fit.


End file.
